1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a transistor and a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescence display using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a transistor that may have improved ohmic contact properties, and a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescence display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
As the interest for flat panel displays has increased, research into organic electroluminescence displays, which are emissive displays that display bright images using a low voltage, has been actively conducted. An image is displayed by the organic electroluminescence display using an organic light emitting diode.
In the organic electroluminescence display, each pixel may include a gate line, a data line, a bias line, a driving transistor, and a switching transistor to control light transmittance of an organic light emitting diode. In particular, a crystallization process may be performed to form the driving transistor having a polysilicon active layer.
For the crystallization process a field enhanced rapid thermal annealing (FERTA) process may be performed under heat at the temperature of 700° C. or above. If the crystallization process is performed at this temperature, an undesired layer (e.g. a silicon oxide layer) is formed on the polysilicon layer. The silicon oxide layer is difficult to remove from the polysilicon layer even when an HF cleaning process is performed, as compared with a natural oxide layer.
As a result, the silicon oxide layer remaining on the polysilicon layer deteriorates ohmic contact properties between the polysilicon layer and source and drain electrodes of the driving transistor, thereby causing an increase in off current of the driving transistor.